FOnline Engine
The FOnline Engine is an MMORPG engine, developed by Russian Fallout fans. The engine is in no way connected to Interplay's Project V13 (Fallout Online), the official Fallout MMO. The FOnline Engine was created from scratch and supports original Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout: Tactics, Arcanum and Baldur's Gate graphic and sound assets. The development of FOnline (Engine) started in early 2004. SDK Release On September 1, 2010, the FOnline SDK was released. Open Source On October 31, 2018, FOnline source code was released. Constantly updated repository is accessible here - https://github.com/cvet/fonline Features * Open Source under MIT license * OpenGL/ES/WebGL and DirectX (wip) rendering * C++17, AngelScript, C#/Mono and Fallout Star-Trek as scripting languages (wip) * Editor and Server target platforms ** Windows ** Linux ** macOS (wip) * Client target platforms ** Windows ** Linux ** macOS ** iOS ** Android ** Web ** PS4 (wip) * Online and singleplayer (wip) modes * Supporting of Fallout 1/2/Tactics, Arcanum and other isometric games asset formats * Supporting of 3d characters in modern graphic formats * Hexagonal/square map tiling Open Test The third open beta test started on August 15, 2009, and will hold until the official release of the engine. Also notable is, that on August 25, 2009, the first open test of FOnline: 2238 started. A game based on the FOnline engine which started out as simple modification, called "Faction Mod" and turned into it's own game after the game became much more than just a "Faction mod". Games based on the FOnline Engine FOnline: The Life After The first game based on the FOnline engine was FOnline: The Life After. It was only developed in russian and english. The game is set in the year 2246 on the Fallout 2 worldmap. FOnline: 2238 FOnline: 2238 was a Fallout game based on the FOnline engine, but the project has since been closed. The game was set in the year 2238, 3 years before Fallout 2 starts and uses the Fallout 1 and 2 worldmap combined into one, allowing players to explore and adventure through the entire 'classic' Fallout world. It also includes an expansive system of professions and crafting items to promote a Player-based economy. The main feature of this game is the ability to enlist with existing canon organisations (such as the mighty Brotherhood of Steel, the up-and-coming NCR or the sinister Enclave), join a player-created faction or even form your own wasteland gang. Fonline: Reloaded FOnline: Reloaded is a reboot of FOnline 2238, striving to fix many of the issues that made FOnline 2238 frustrating for some. It promises improved PVP functionality, uncapped leveling, rare item accessibility, better quests and dungeons, and easier crafting. Its first test run should happen starting 8/31/2013. FOnline: Ashes of Phoenix FOnline: Ashes of Phoenixis a game based on FOnline engine, but unlike the other FOnline is set in a completely new area, that being the city of Phoenix, and has a completely new map. It is primarly focused on the various factions fighting over control of the city. FOnline 2: This is the latest and most anticipated of all FOnline projects. Featuring hundreds of new features, a totally reworked crafting system, new vehicles and items, PvP and PvE quests, and the largest and friendliest english speaking community, it is sure to remain the premiere FOnline game. See http://forum.fonline2.com, their forums. = Other It is possible to build new games with the FOnline engine, which are 100% independent from all Fallout content. Thanks to this, it is also possible to use the engine for commercial projects. You can find more servers info here http://fodev.net/status/ There are few FOnline SDKs which are free to use and allow create your own server, singleplayer game or play favorite server on localhost alone or with friends. FOnline: 2238 SDK http://fodev.net/forum/index.php/topic,29387.0.html FOnline: TLA SDK https://xp-dev.com/svn/fonline_sdk/ FOnline: Reloaded (1st session) http://forum.fonline-reloaded.net/index.php?PHPSESSID=7328e64536b28273e5ac2aa488d23552&topic=7505.0 FOnline: Reloaded (2nd session) http://forum.fonline-reloaded.net/index.php?PHPSESSID=7328e64536b28273e5ac2aa488d23552&topic=9569.0 External links * Official FOnline Website Category:FOnline